cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Tower of Frozen Waves
:For the list of missions in this episode, see Tower of Frozen Waves/Floors. Tower of Frozen Waves is the second special episode of Cookie Run that was released on 21 December 2015. It introduced a new 'level' system seen in games like Candy Crush Saga, where players have to complete a mission in each level before being able to progress to the next. Each stage has 3 different missions. Completing missions will give the player prizes (such as Crystals or even Treasures) and stars, which can be collected and exchanged for more prizes. There are 100 unique stages in total. The leaderboard of this episode is different from standard episodes - instead of showing a numbered score, the leaderboard shows the map of stages and what stages your friends are at. This episode is the only one to have finite stages - once the player has completed all missions of a stage, the player will exit the tower. A new type of Bear Jelly is introduced: the Ice Bear Jelly. Like previous Special Episodes, Keys are required to play in this episode. Development The new episode came first through the Kakao version of Cookie Run on August 11th. It seemed to be a rather unexpected update, although there were rumors of a new season (and likewise, new episode) for the Kakao version of Cookie Run. On November 27 (ver. 3.3.0), during the release of General Jujube Cookie, players can see a sneak peek of this episode in the Episode Map (see Easter Eggs), but it has yet to be playable - but it was quickly patched out on December 3. On December 21, however, it has been officially released with 50 floors, making it the second special episode in the game. The February 5, 2016 updates open all the remaining floors, making the floor up to 100 floors and 300 Frozen Stars Before You Begin... There are several treasures that are strongly recommended to bring when you start your long trek up the tower. * When the goal asks you to collect jellies, such as the 3rd mission on Floor 1, bring along some Burning Heat Infused Jellyco or Valiant Firecracker Jelly. They will generate jellies for you to collect. They are also useful for missions that require you to collect a specific number of jellies ** However, this will NOT work past Floor 50, as it is too cold for the missiles to work - they will instead be encased in ice and will not destroy anything, so you have to use other items that generate Jellies (any Coin Flowers items, Prosperity Bracelet of Earth, Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride and Splendid Jelly Light Bulbs would be helpful). ** If such mission deals with Bear Jellies (Pink or Yellow, not Frozen Bear Jellies), Lustrous Choco Hair Wax and Pitch Black Sword would be helpful to keep the Bear Jellies long enough, and Tea Cup's Cherry Blossom Teaspoon and Pink Bear Jelly Party Hat would turn Yellow Bear to Pink Bears. The only known way to (relatively) prolong All-Frozen Bear Parties is to use treasures that give you a higher base speed such as Someone's Banana Peel or by using the Icy Blade Skates. * If the mission is asking for you to collect Coins, bringing along treasures that generate Coin Flowers such as Golden Magic Flower Pot and 99.9% Gold Energy Drink will be helpful. * Some missions require you to fall into holes a certain number of times. Wonder Donut, Very Wet Drink and Honeymoon Cocktail of Full Moonlight are good treasures to use. * Yikes! Some of the missions require you NOT to collide! Burning Heat Infused Jellyco or Valiant Firecracker Jelly will keep the path clear for you. ** However, this will NOT work past Floor 50 for the reasons already mentioned above, so you might need the Sacred Protection Ring of Fire to help you. * There are some missions that ask you to NOT destroy any obstacles. Onion Cookie's Tear-full Pillow or Galloping Earring of Wind are treasures that can help you pass through obstacles during Blast. * It's time to go FAST! Some of them require you to clear missions under a certain time limit, and going at normal speed will not work on most of them. It's time to gear up with treasures that give Higher base speed, such as the Vroom Vroom Gold Kiwi Key, Super Spicy Red Hot Chili Drink, Miracle Toy Ambulance, Golden Syrup Filled Piece of Cake, Sorcerer's Vanity Pictures, and Olive Oil Sunscreen. Just watch where you're running! Episode Summary Far beyond the sea, lies a mesmerizing frozen tower that resembles soaring ocean waves. Want to find out the secrets that lay on the top of the tower? Every time you climb a floor, it gets colder and colder... Watch out, because one wrong jump might just freeze you!! Floors This episode contains 100 unique stages, or floors (FL). Each floor has 3 missions to complete. Upon unlocking the episode, only the first mission of the first floor will be unlocked. The second mission is unlocked once the player has finished the first mission, and the third mission is unlocked once they have finished the second mission. For every mission completed, the player will receive a Frozen Star to a maximum of 300 if they finished all missions in all 100 floors. The player must complete at least one mission at their highest floor before being able to advance to the next floor. Finishing each mission will reward the player with a small prize while collecting a certain number of Frozen Stars will also guarantee another prize. However, both kinds of prizes can be only collected once. They must also be claimed manually in the "Reward" section of each player's Mailbox, and will expire in 90 days if not claimed. Below is the list of prizes obtained from collecting Frozen Stars: Twists Similar to Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins, each floor from this episode comes for some twists: Disabled Items *Cookie's skill, Pet's skill, and Magnetic Aura might be turned off during certain stages. These can be seen before pressing Start. *All boosts are disabled. *You can still customize for your combination of treasures. Even certain treasures are required in order to complete some missions. Beginning from Floor 51, any missile-related treasures (including Bean Drop Duo's Storming Bean Missiles) will be frozen and will not produce any physical effect than visually encased missile. Missions *Each floors has a finite end. If you didn't finish a mission before the end of the stage, the gate will not open and the cookie will automatically faint regardless of how many energy remaining the Cookie has. *Similarly, if your game is over before reaching the end of stage, your mission will automatically fail (even if you have finished the mission during the run). The game can be considered over if you're out of energy, fall into a hole, or intentionally pressing the Quit button. Obstacles and the Hammer button.]] *Some obstacles in this episode has a different attribute. If you're hitting any obstacle with a shiny "frozen wave" animation, your cookie will be frozen. To defrost your Cookie, you have to tap the Hammer button (that replaces the Jump/Slide button) simultaneously until your cookie can come back running again. Your cookie will defrost on its own after a few seconds. Always remember to defrost your Cookie as soon as possible, because your Energy drain is still running at their normal rate, and it might slow you down on some missions that requires you to reach the gate below the time limit. *Some platforms, with icy spikes on the bottom, can cause damage if players jump too high. *A new kind of boss is introduced, which is an obstacle-creating boss, aside from the boss that is similar to the one in The City of Wizards. Attributes *Most kinds of jellies can be seen, even Flying Coins that could only be found in Dragon's Valley prior to the release of the special episode. There are also two new kinds of jellies: a destroying-obstacle jelly, and an ice bridge-forming jelly and a new kind of bear jelly: Frozen Bear Jelly. *Starting from level 86, some levels feature a slowing platform. The platform will be colored purple and sparkle all around. This could be helpful in some instances, while harmful if not played carefully. Things to Unlock *Special Reward for collecting all 7 Mystery Jewels - Receive Sea Fairy's Crystallized Affection Treasure. *Earn 5 stars to unlock Dessert Paradise. Gallery Tower of Frozen Waves splash screen.png|The loading/splash screen during the Tower of Frozen Waves season. SE4.jpg|Tower of Frozen Waves on the map 12212015-Tower-Of-Frozen-Waves.png|Newsletter on the special episode. Retrieved 21 December 2015. Tower of Frozen Waves line newsletter.jpg|Tower of Frozen Waves from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 22 December 2015 Lobby epS02.png|Tower of Frozen Waves Lobby Lobby epS02 wrathofdragon.png|Tower of Frozen Waves Lobby (Wrath of the Dragon version) lobby_epS02 (2).png|Tower of Frozen Waves Lobby (New World Discovered version) TOFW_Fail.png|Cinnamon Cookie failed to enter the Frozen Gate. ToFW Bonus Time 1.jpg|Classic Bonus Time ToFW Bonus Time 2.jpg|Space Bonus Time unlocking-tower-of-frozen-waves.png|Tower of Frozen Waves unlocked Background Phases 1FL.png|Phase 1 - Day (1-30FL) 19FL.png|Phase 1 - Night (1-30FL) 51FL.png|Phase 2 - Day (31-60FL) 33FL2.png|Phase 2 - Sunset (31-60FL) 34FL.png|Phase 2 - Night (31-60FL) 61FL.png|Phase 3 - Day (61-90FL) 87FL2.png|Phase 3 - Cloudy (61-90FL) 83FL.png|Phase 3 - Sunset (61-90FL) 75FL.png|Phase 3 - Night (61-90FL) 91FL2.png|Phase 4 (91-97FL) 98FL2.png|Phase 4 - Bottom (98FL) 99FL2.png|Phase 4 - Middle (99FL) 100FL2.png|Phase 4 - Top (100FL) Sprites epS02_tme.png|effects sprite sheet (part 1) epS02_tme_02.png|effect sprite sheet (part 2) epS02_tm01_bg.png|floor background (part 1) epS02_tm02_bg.png|floor background (part 2) epS02_tm03_bg.png|floor background (part 3) epS02_tm04_bg.png|floor background (part 4) epS02_tm05_bg.png|floor background (part 5) epS02_tm07_bg.png|floor background (part 6) epS02_tm06_bg.png|floor background (part 7) epS02_tm80_1.png|floor sky 1 epS02_tm80_2.png|floor sky 2 epS02_tm80_3.png|floor sky 3 epS02_tm80_4.png|floor sky 4 epS02_tm80_5.png|floor sky 5 epS02_tme_front.png|Frozen Ice sprite sheet intro_epS02.png|Loading Screen sprite sheet bc_artifact_epS02.png|Tower of Frozen Waves Artifact bc_artifact_epS02_back.png|Tower of Frozen Waves Artifact background map_epS02.png|Tower of Frozen Waves as seen from the Episode Map epS02_tm01.png|''Tower of Frozen Waves'' obstacles (part 1) epS02_tm01_1.png|''Tower of Frozen Waves'' obstacles (part 2) epS02_tm01_2.png|''Tower of Frozen Waves'' obstacles (part 3) epS02_tm01_3.png|''Tower of Frozen Waves'' obstacles (part 4) epS02_tm01_4.png|''Tower of Frozen Waves'' doors Audio Gallery Preview of Tower of Frozen Waves (in Episode map) At the lobby of Tower of Frozen Waves While playing in the normal floors While playing in the boss floors While playing at Bonus Time (Day) While playing at Bonus Time (Night) Trivia *Although the season was released on December 21, 2015, the loading screen did not change until January 13, 2016. *On Floor 92, mission 3 is bugged, as collecting 38 Giant Gold Coins is impossible and only 2 Giant gold Coins can be found in the floor. All of the skills are supposed to be ON. Check this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVcg71GZhjY **As of 15 February 2016, the bug has been fixed. * The Tower of Frozen Waves is briefly referenced in passing by Sea Fairy Cookie in CookieWars. * Roguefort Cookie's Trial shows the Tower of Frozen Waves in the background. References *Cookie Run Microsites: **International: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/en **Japan: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/ja **Taiwan:https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/zh_TW **Thailand: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/th *Schuu's Wordpress Category:Special Episodes